Porn Star
by chowmaestro
Summary: I've had my share of bad and embarrassing experiences thanks to alcohol, but I never thought it would be this bad. Hell. Eternal Damnation. Blame the porn star, not me. Seriously. ENJOY! Rated T. just because.:


**Hey guys!:)**

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories:)) **

**But here's something!:P enjoy!**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

The bar was filled with the smell of tobacco, faint hints of mint cigarettes and even almonds from the several shots of amaretto on the table. The whole place was like an addiction.

A woman with pink hair sat by the bar, her seventh shot of porn star[1] in hand. She was drunk and intoxicated. She could neither think nor stand properly. Then without thinking, not that she could anyway, looked at the man beside her and spoke.

"Wanna get married?"

…. "Suuuuure." The man slurred.

_Previous Month_

"_Make way! Man on the stretcher! This is a code blue!" _

_The nurses ran frantically as the bloodied man was rushed to the emergency room. The other doctors were busy dealing with the daily tragedies of men: having nailed a hand to a wooden board, a toe nail hanging, with little chances of ever being repaired, on a damaged toe; a graze on the knees or the elbows and the like. On the other section of the hospital, staff members were experiencing less stress than those on the south building. A woman with odd pink hair stood beside the bed of a woman who was in the first stage of leukemia. She was currently admitted to the hospital due to certain tests that was needed to be done. _

_Sakura was checking her vitals when a glimmer caught the eye of the patient._

"_What a pretty ring you have there. Married are you?"_

_Sakura looked up, not hearing clearly what the woman had just said, confused. The woman on the bed then pointed at her ring finger._

"_Ahh…oh no I'm not married, engaged yes, but not married…yet." Sakura said as she smiled._

"_Oh congratulations dear. When is it?" _

"_In a few months actually. Tonight's the engagement party." Sakura said._

"_Well I do hope everything goes well. Getting married was the only thing I ever prepared with so much effort, in my entire life. I hope you all the best."_

"_Thank you. Now you should rest, you have a big day tomorrow. Good day." _

_Sakura exited the room and walked towards her office. While she walked, she couldn't help but stare at her engagement ring. It was the prettiest ring she had ever seen._

_LATE THAT NIGHT…_

_Sakura fidgeted as her soon-to-be husband was a tad bit late. Minutes later, Ino, her best friend, came rushing to her. _

"_Sa…Sakura. He called, and he…isn't coming."_

_Sakura looked at Ino with a nervous smile._

"_Is he nervous? Tell him I am too. Maybe he's not ready to introduce me formally to his family. That has to be it." Sakura said._

"_He's not coming Sakura…ever. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." Ino said as she hugged her best friend close to her._

"_You…You're lying…he wouldn't….he can't…." Sakura broke down and cried as she fell on her knees, hugging Ino tighter. _

The warm light seeped in through the thin curtains. The tiny specks of dust were becoming slightly visible. Warm green eyes opened, blinking because of the too bright light that reached her eyes. She looked at the spilled aspirin pills on her side table and grabbed one. Making more pills fall on the carpeted floor as she reached for the glass of water near her clock. She was a doctor and she knew well that after drinking as much as she did last night would result to a major hangover. She sat up and stretched her long limbs until she noticed something glimmer on her finger. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at it closer.

A ring. On her finger.

"I…I threw that damn of a ring when he left me for some unknown reason. That bastard. They do say that the past will haunt you someday." Sakura said as she slipped of the ring of her finger and threw it at the trash bin.

As she stood up, she realized that she was only wearing her undies.

"I was that drunk? Come on!" Sakura said as she grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around herself.

As she did, what she saw made the newly wrapped blanket fall to the ground. Because there on her bed, was the man she vaguely remembered sitting beside with at the bar. The man she now remembers who she proposed to, who, was also as drunk as her or so she thought, accepted without any hesitation. The man whose name she remembers so well. The man who left her for some goddamned reason. The man who supposedly is now her husband.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!:P **

**[1] Porn Star- an alcoholic beverage that has an tinge of almond flavor and scent.:) [according to my friend:))]**

**I would love to try it one day *drool*.**

**Cheers,**

**Chowmaestro**


End file.
